Second Chance
by DivaChick
Summary: It has been one heck of a ride for SCSA. Coming back isn't that much fun either. He lost alot of friends but can a new love can replace that?


Steve Austin walked down the empty backstage hallway of The World building in downtown New York City. A mixed feeling of anxiousness and butterflies moving around in his body. It had been one crazy year that Steve was trying hard to forget. Walking out on his job, and letting out all his frustrations on Debra. He had never ever hit a woman in his life until that day. "Anyone can go temporarily insane for one split second and do something they might regret." his friends told him . In this case, it cost him his image and his marriage. Things with Debra hadn't been going well for awhile and this altercation only added to the ordeal. Because of this, he was labelled as a monster to most. He couldn't escape it.....everywhere he went the media tore him apart piece by piece. But he deserved it. He told himself he would never be able to have a normal life again, nor have anyone to love him. Would he even be able to trust himself around another woman in an intimate relationship? Steve approached the door to Vince MacMahon's private office. He felt like turning around and heading home, but that would only make Vince laugh even harder. Instead he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. As Steve walked over to Vince's sofa, Vince abrubtly stood up and said " just so you know, I could care less if I ever saw your face again, but as much as I hate to say this.....I need you. This company needs you, Which is why you are here tonight. " "You were one of my best workers Steve and how you just walked up and left without coming to me when you had a problem really ticked me off and I'm not sure if I will ever be able to trust you again, but you need to be out there for your fans and regain the ones you lost. That also included your co- workers. There are some of them out there who aren't too keen on seeing you back, and before you can say that you don't give a damn, I suggest you suck up those words and face the music like a man this time." "And you will do just that when you accept your award for Superstar of the Decade tonight." After an hour of verbal exchanges Steve walked out of that office relieved. Sure he felt like telling Vince MacMahon where to go, but he was right this time. Steve had to face the music and be a man. He knew that giving out second chances was something Mr.MacMahon didn't do too often and it was time to straighten out his life again.  
  
And the Superstar of the Decade is.....Stone Cold Steve Austin. With a thunderous roar the Rattlesnake came out on stage and grabbed his trophy from Brock Lesnar. Nervous as hell, Steve tried to stay in character somewhat as he stood at the podium facing his fans and colleagues. "What are they all thinking right now" he though as he scanned over their faces. While attempting to make his thank-you speech, he was being drowned by "what" chants after every sentence. He was surprised no one was throwing insults at him. Not yet anyway. It felt good to be back and god how he missed it. They could be easily throwing things at him or yelling obscenities but they weren't. And he slowly relaxed and let go of all his worries for that moment. Backstage the mood was cheerful. The show was over and everyone could now relax. Most of the stars made their way over to welcome Steve back, but some still kept their distance, not too sure if him being there was a good idea. Steve mumbled to himself under his breath while he searched for a suitable beverage to fulfill his needs. "Everything is damn water." "And what's this? Veggie drinks?!" "What are we a bunch of damn kids here?" he murmured. When suddenly a feminine voice spoke out from behind him. "If your looking for the beer, that big bucket over there is filled with ice cold ones." Steve looked over his shoulder to see a petite beautiful blonde. " Hey Trish" Steve said smiling awkwardly. "Hi there, she said. It's really nice to see you back and congratulations on your award. You certainly deserve it. Steve really didn't know what to say but chuckle. I don't know about that he said as he made his way over to grab a beer from the bucket that just seemed to be screaming out his name. He would be needing a lot of these to get him through the craziness of the rest of the night. "Well, the fans were happy to see you back" continued Trish and so are we." "Things have been going downhill ever since you left and having the Rattlesnake back is great to shake things up again and bring RAW to where it was before." Steve just stood there and smiled at Trish. She was always such a nice girl. She could be like a few of the other superstars who were standing in the corners staring and whispering like he was a contagious disease, but Trish was genuinely nice and always very friendly. Debra didn't like much of the younger Diva's on the roster. She always assumed they were flirting with Steve when she saw any of them talking to him. This included Trish. She was stunning, smart as old hell, funny, athletic,sweet, and kind. Oftentimes you could find her laughing with a few of the other male superstars and then chatting it up with the women. She blended in with everyone and was definitely a 'guys' chick.. Sometimes you could find her, Lita, and Ivory having a game on the playstation with the men backstage and sometimes beating them on a game they thought they knew so well. She was really well liked and making Vince MacMahon a filthy rich bastard. "Steve", J.R. said while apologizing for interrupting Trish and Steve's conversation. "Vince needs you to sign a few papers and Trish.....there are photographers over there wanting to take your picture for you Diva of the Decade award. "Also, both of you will be asked to pose together for a few shots as well J.R. smiled. "Oh. OK. I'm on my way. See you later Steve." Trish said as she made her way over to a group of drooling shutterbugs. "She won Diva of the Decade?" Steve thought. He suddenly felt really awful because he didn't even congratulate her. She was being so sweet, and he didn't even think of asking her how she did in her catagory. "Oh well" he thought. He'd have plenty of time to say those things during their photo shoot. But now, he had to go and deal with Vince..... again.  
  
As Steve walked back from Vince's room, he couldn't help but have second thoughts about the whole' returning' thing. "I hope I'm not going to regret this." he said to himself. He walked back out into the convention room where the other wrestlers and some of their significant others enjoyed some good food and drinks. Then he saw J.R. motioning over to him. "They need you for pictures now" he said while walking with him down the hall to a swarm of people and flashing lights. "This is going to be fun". he thought. Trish was already up there holding her trophy and charming the crowd. As Steve stepped up the audience cheered for him and viciously snapped their cameras at his face. Steve leaned over at Trish and said " I almost forgot how fun this could be" with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. Trish just laughed and said "Well, I can think of other places I'd rather be right now, but it's part of my job and I'm really honoured to be here." Trish loved her job alot. She never took it for granted like some people do in the business. She worked hard and took alot of bad bumps but it was something she wanted to do. Vince and the crew were a little worried about her injuring herself, but she insisted on taking them. "I want to apologize for not congratulating you earlier. Steve said. " I didn't know you won." "I'm very happy for you, because you deserve it." he added. She looked over into his eyes and said "Thankyou". "That means alot to me". Her eyes were very beautiful something he never really noticed before. I mean, sure he knew she was hot, but he never really 'looked' at her before probably because Debra would have killed him and so he learned to not pay attention to any of them. But this time, he was without Debra. He was all alone and it was time for him to move on with his life as a single man. He felt a little depressed about it at times, but shit happens I guess. Then he felt an arm move around his waist. Trish placed her trophy alongside his and smiled. She knew that this couldn't have been easy for him, but he deserved a second chance in her book. Steve looked over at Trish and wrapped an arm around her tiny frame. He awkwardly held up his trophy next to hers as well and smiled. All of the bad nerves he had during the night started to fade away. He actually felt good and he was happy. Something he hasn't been in a long time. 


End file.
